I want you to want me
by Amandiine
Summary: [RemusDrew][5e OS] I want you to want me...
1. Things I'll never say

**Things I'll never say...

* * *

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

**Romance** : Remus/Drew

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé:** Un simple mot glissé dans la poche de Remus... Un simple mot pour lui avouer son amour à la dernière minute... Et trois années sans se voir...

* * *

**_Je recherche une béta lectrice Donc si vous voyez des fautes, ne m'incendiez pas !!!_**

**Mon tout premier Mumus/Drew ! C'est une réponse à un défi poster dans le forum de Lizoune. Donc ce premier OS inaugure ma partie OS Mumus/Drew, car je compte en faire d'autres encore ! **

**J'ai un autre OS Sirius/Drew qui est bientôt fini aussi, je le posterai dans quelques jours je pense.**

**Voilà bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaira **

**Amandiine**

**

* * *

**

Things I'll never say

- « Drew sort de cette salle de bain ! » fit Morgane en frappant à la porte.

- « Deux seconde, j'ai bientôt fini ! » répliqua l'interpellée.

L'heure était bientôt venu pour enfin débuter cette soirée sous le signe de Noël qui allait se dérouler dans le gymnase de l'université. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que tout le monde rabâcher cet événement qui marqué le début des vacances aussi. Un moyen de bien partir en vacances, sans prendre l'université en grippe pour les futurs examens qui attendaient tous les élèves dès le début du mois de janvier.

- « Voilà je suis prête ! » déclara Drew en sortant de la pièce.

Elle était vêtue d'un haut en satin bleu s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux, ainsi qu'une jupe en jean's lui arrivant au dessus du genou. Etant de nature très frileuse, elle avait prévu les collant sur ce coup là, et sa petite veste en cuire qu'elle aimait tant, et qu'elle portait avec tout.

On entendit un coup frapper à la porte puis cette dernière s'ouvrir et Joshua entrer. Drew roula des yeux, il n'attendrait donc jamais avant d'entrer… Un jour il l'avait surprise à moitié nu, mais ça ne les avait pas plus déranger que ça à l'un comme à l'autre. Sachant Josh gay, Drew ne s'en formalisait pas.

- « Je suis venu pour être bien certain que ma p'tite Morguy ne s'échappera pas en route… » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin à faire tomber n'importe qu'elle fille…

Morgane marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et les deux autres se jetèrent un regard amusé face à la situation.

- « Allé tu verras, c'est pas la mort, les deux années précédentes c'était même un peut trop sage cette petite soirée… » dit Josh en fronçant le nez.

- « Dit plutôt qu'il n'y avait aucun gars qui t'intéressait ! » précisa Drew.

Il rit légèrement et fou une petite tape sur la tête de cette dernière avant de prendre la direction de l'université pour rejoindre le gymnase.

**oOoOoOo**

De son côté, Remus venait tout juste de revenir de France. Il avait fait sa rentrée de troisième année dans une des plus prestigieuse des universités magiques du monde. Il avait fait sa demande sans trop y croire, au cours de sa deuxième année à Londres. Et en Avril, il avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'à la vue de ses excellents résultats, il avait été accepté dans l'établissement français, avec une bourse assez conséquente en prime.

Ni une, ni deux, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour voir du pays en plus de tout. Ses amis avaient été réticents, mais ils voyaient bien que ça lui tenait à cœur, alors ils n'avaient pas cherché à le faire rester. D'autant plus que Sirius et James avaient été pris comme Auror à part entière dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ils se voyaient quasiment plus depuis quelques mois, à part aux anniversaires…

Et là… Il était de retour dans sa chambre du campus… Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'au bout de trois pleines lunes, le dirigeant de l'université à découvert le secret de Remus et qu'il l'a viré sur le champ.

A Londres, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème. Dumbledore avait toujours mit son grain de sel dans les affaires scolaires de Remus, et il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

Dans sa petite chambre universitaire, Remus hésitait à faire part de son retour à ses camarades de cours lors de cette petite fête. Se doutant que la plupart des élèves ne rentreraient chez eux que pour le soir de Noël et qu'ils reviendraient aussitôt pour réviser leurs futurs examens, il se disait qu'il aurait le temps de tous les revoir à ce moment là. Mais… quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il fallait y aller à cette petite fête…

Alors il ne chercha pas à se donner des raisons…Il enfila un jean's à peut près présentable, ainsi qu'une veste par dessus sa chemise. Le tout lui donnant un air assez classe, mais rien d'exagérer.

Il se regarda brièvement dans le miroir de sa chambre, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- « Comment je vais leur dire… » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Vu l'heure qu'il était son colocataire Derek devait déjà être à la soirée. C'était le seul qu'il avait prévenu de son retour. Pour pas qu'il se prenne une frayeur s'il rentrait avant lui, en voyant toutes ses affaires.

Il avait déjà échafaudé toute une excuse pour bien sûr ne pas avoir à leur dire la vérité sur son retour précoce sur le sol anglais. Il espérait être assez bon menteur sur ce coup là…

Une dernière grande respiration pour se donner du courage, et il sortit de sa chambre.

**oOoOoOo**

La fête battait son plein, Drew, Morgane et Josh étaient dans un petit coin tranquille, en train de papoter des gars que chacuns avaient en vu…

- « Hmmm… » fit Drew pensive « On dirait que tous les intéressant ne sont pas venu ce soir… » Elle parcourait la salle du regard.

- « Ah ah ah ! » s'exclama Josh souriant, « T'en a un en vu précisément ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, très amusée de le faire mariner.

- « Maiiis ! Tu me l'as pas dit ! Il est comment ? Il s'appelle comment ?? »

- « Je sais pas ! » fit-elle en riant, « Je l'ai juste croisé dans les couloirs, on se jette des petits coups d'œil avec des sourires… » ajouta-t-elle en souriant de manière assez rêveuse.

- « Et tu lui a jamais parlé ? » demanda Morgane.

- « Pas encore… » précisa Drew avec un sourire en coin.

Josh aimait cet air qu'avait Drew en ce moment « Donc tu vas lui sauter dessus la prochaine fois que tu le verras ? »

Elle allait pour répondre quelque chose mais de nombreuses exclamations la firent perdre le fil de ce qu'elle allait dire. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps.

- « Ca fait du bien de te revoir ! » « Tu nous as manqué ! »

Ils plissèrent tous les yeux en même temps pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Surtout Josh et Morgane qui connaissaient sûrement mieux que Drew de qui il s'agissait puisque c'était respectivement leur troisième et deuxième année à l'université alors que Drew n'y étaient que depuis septembre.

Joshua ouvrit très grand ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut qui était acclamé de la sorte. Il regarda Morgane en premier lieu pour voir si elle était au courant… Pour pas dire de bêtises… Elle avait pas l'air de comprendre l'empressement de Josh à voir la réaction de Drew puisqu'il tourna vivement les yeux vers elle ensuite.

- « C'est qui ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se contorsionnant le cou pour essayer de mieux voir.

- « Hem… » il déglutit « C'est… »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il apparut dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle se tendit d'un coup.

- « Remus… » murmura-t-elle tout bas sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Il était encore plus charmant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… Dans le Poudlard Express. Le dernier trajet dans ce train pour Remus et tous les septième année de l'époque.

Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce voyage là… Elle avait passé son temps à réfléchir… A se creuser les méninges, pour lui faire parvenir un petit mot qu'elle lui avait écrit…

Elle craquait pour lui depuis sa quatrième année, mais elle ne s'était décidée qu'à la fin de sa cinquième à le lui dire. Plus dernier moment que ça, c'était impossible. Ils étaient tous dans le même compartiment. Les maraudeurs, ainsi que Liz, la sœur de James et Lily.

Liz et Josh étaient les seuls au courant de la petite mission que Drew s'était fixé. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, et qu'elle regretterait de ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'elle craquait plus qu'un peut pour lui. Mais étant plus jeune que lui de deux ans, et n'étant pas très proche, elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Ce petit mot, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour le lui faire comprendre, et pour qu'il réponde peut-être une petite lettre pendant les vacances d'été… Pour ensuite se voir… Peut-être…

Ils se connaissaient juste parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes amis avec qui ils passaient du temps depuis l'entrée en première année de Liz et Drew à Poudlard. La brune était plus proche de Sirius, mais elle lorgnait dangereusement – et très discrètement – sur le mystérieux blond, avec qui elle n'échangeait que de simple phrase banales, à propos de leurs devoirs, ou de ce qu'ils comptaient faire après les cours… Rien de très personnel, bien qu'elle soit au courant de sa lycanthropie, Liz avait lâché le morceau un soir… En discutant de Remus – ce qu'elles faisaient la plupart du temps, parler de Remus et de Timothy (le gars que Liz avait en vue).

Elle avait été très surprise… Il lui a fallut un petit moment pour qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de ce que Liz venait de lui dire… Mais lorsqu'elle regardait Remus, il était impossible pour elle qu'il soit dangereux… Jamais il ne pourrait être un monstre à ses yeux. Il était si… Doux, gentil, généreux, timide, discret… Un parfait garçon pour elle.

Et un magnifique homme à présent… Elle le regardait toujours, avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il être là dans cette salle de gymnase… Elle avait été au courant qu'il partait pour la France pour sa troisième année. Ce qui l'avait énormément peiné car elle avait perçu ça comme un signe… Drew et ses stupides signes… Elle en voyait partout, et celui là était vraiment important pour elle. Ca voulait dire que ce jour dans le train était bel et bien le dernier où elle l'aurait vu…

Puisque… vous l'aurez devinez, il ne l'avait pas contacté de tout l'été, et d toutes les années suivantes. Elle avait longtemps guetté le courrier, mais jamais rien de sa part…

Elle se leva de sa chaise, pour s'éclipser discrètement… Mais c'est sans compter un Joshua très malin qui dit d'une voix assez forte :

- « Hey ! Drew ! Où tu vas ? »

Elle se tourna lentement comme pour ne pas être le centre de l'attention des gens qui l'entourait et elle fit de très gros yeux à Joshua.

- « Drew ? »

Entendit-elle d'une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles… Remus vient à sa rencontre et il lui fit un immense sourire, vraiment heureux de la voir, il s'en surprit lui même d'autant d'enthousiasme.

« Il a pas l'air réticent à me voir… » se dit-elle intérieurement, tout en lui rendant son sourire. Celui de Remus était vraiment très communicatif, car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sourire, mais plutôt de se mettre six pieds sous terre pour se cacher… Se rappelant de chacun des mots qu'elle avait écrits sur ce petit bout de papier, elle se sentait vraiment trop puéril d'avoir pu commettre un geste pareil… Mais sur le moment, c'était l'idée du siècle…

- « Salut ! » lui fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle parmis la foule.

- « Salut… » répondit-elle un peu moins sûr d'elle.

Elle essayait de voir dans ses yeux s'il avait lu ce maudit papier ou non… A la vue de son enthousiasme et de son sourire, elle se dit que non… Elle en vint à la décision qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce mot qu'elle avait glissé tout discrètement dans la poche de sa veste, alors qu'ils descendaient tous du train à King Cross. Elle commençait à se dire que ça concordé bien avec sa vision de Remus… Qu'elle n'était pas rien pour lui au point de même pas lui manifester la réception de son mot. Même si c'était juste pour lui dire un truc genre « On est seulement copains… » Au moins elle aurait été fixé… Mais rien du tout…

« Il l'a pas lu… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle en était convaincue. Et pourtant…

Il la regardait un moment sans un mot, la trouvant toujours aussi belle, même plus… Elle avait l'air un peu embarrassée, et il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait qu'elle devait se souvenir mieux que quiconque de ce petit mot qu'elle lui avait glissé… Ce qu'elle avait écrit dessus était vraiment très révélateur…

Il se mordit la lèvre à ce souvenir. Comment avait-il fait pour s'empêcher de lui répondre à la hâte lorsqu'il avait lu ça dans le Magicobus qui était en route vers chez lui…

« Tu dois pas Remus… Elle te rejettera lorsqu'elle sera au courant… Il ne faut pas… »

Voilà ce qu'il se disait tout ce temps pour se dissuader de le faire… Mais à chaque fois qu'il lisait le mot, il jetait un coup d'œil discret vers le bureau de sa chambre où sont si bien rangé ses quelques plumes et ses parchemins…

- « Ca fait un baille… » lui dit-il en souriant légèrement, il était vraiment heureux de la voir, son cœur battait plus vite – celui de Drew n'en menait pas plus large - ses sens en éveil, il pouvait même sentir son odeur d'où il se trouvait.

- « Ouais… » répondit-elle simplement, pas trop à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

Elle jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil vers une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il le remarqua, et s'écarta de son chemin pour la laisser passé, ne voulant pas la gêner plus…

Il aurait bien assez de temps pendant le reste de la soirée de lui parler un peu… Tout comme elle, il fallait qu'il soit un moment seul pour réaliser qu'elle était là…

« Seigneur… » pensa-t-il, lorsqu'il pencha légèrement la tête pour la regarder s'en aller de dos… « Magnifique… »

Et plaire à Remus Lupin était pas une mince affaire… Il en avait refusé des rencards, ici comme en France. Non.. Rien, aucune qui le faisait frissonner rien qu'avec le son de sa voix, ou un simple regard… Seule Drew le mettait dans cet état là, et ça n'avait pas changé avec le temps…

**oOoOoOo**

Josh qui avait vu toute la scène, faussa la compagnie de Morgane qui était en train d'entamer une grande conversation sur l'Italie avec un charmant garçon, se leva pour aller rejoindre Drew à l'extérieur.

La petite veste de Drew dans les mains, il enfila la sienne et traversa la piste de danse. Une fois dehors, il la trouva rapidement, les bras repliés sur elle. Il s'approcha au petit trot, et lui tendit sa veste.

- « Tu veux mourir de froid ? » fit-il légèrement reprochant en roulant des yeux.

- « Il est là… » dit-elle simplement en mettant hâtivement sa veste.

- « J'ai vu oui… » déclara-t-il simplement en se radoucissant voyant qu'elle avait pas l'air d'aller fort.

Elle se colla un peu à lui, et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, lui frottant le dos et le bras pour la réchauffer.

- « Il a pas l'air mécontent de me voir… »

- « Ah, ça non ! » s'exclama Josh avec un sourire amusé. « Si t'avais vu comment il t'a maté quand t'es sortie ! »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, un peu surprise.

- « Ah oui ?? »

- « Oh, oui… » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en hochant largement la tête.

Elle soupira légèrement se remit bien dans ses bras, pensive. Elle resta un moment, sans rien dire, ayant besoin de se remettre les choses au claire dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle brisa le silence.

- « On ferait mieux de rentrer… » murmura-t-elle, grelottant presque.

Il hocha la tête, et fit demi tour avec elle, retournant à l'intérieur.

**oOoOoOo**

A une table, avec ses amis de sa section – Défense – il était en train de réfléchir… Quoi faire ? Quelle attitude avoir avec elle ? Il ne voulait pas « être » avec elle, il voulait juste passer du temps en sa compagnie… Il se demandait aussi… Si ce qu'elle avait écrit était toujours d'actualité… La tête appuyée contre son coude, silencieux dans son coin, il soupira.

« Une fille pareille ça reste pas seul bien longtemps… » se disait-il.

Il releva les yeux vers la porte menant à l'extérieur qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir. Porte, qu'il guettait depuis qu'elle était sortie. Il ressentit un gros pincement au cœur en la voyant dans les bras de Josh…

« Il est gay… Zen Remus… » pensa-t-il aussitôt pour se calmer.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la regarder… marcher jusqu'à sa table, enlever sa jolie petite veste en cuire, s'asseoir avec grâce, boire une gorgée de son verre qu'elle prit avec délicatesse entre ses doigts, ses ongles bien manucurés, puis il remonta son regard jusqu'à son cou qu'il trouvait tout bonnement délicieux, sa peau claire parsemé de tâche de rousseur… Il essayait de s'imaginer en train de caresser cette partie de son corps… Son regard descendit légèrement sur sa poitrine ensuite…

« On se calme Rem'… » se sermonna-t-il intérieurement, et il reprit une gorgée de son verre en regardant les gens danser sans enthousiasme.

Bien sûr… Joshua n'avait rien loupé de ce passage… Il souriait d'un air malin, et Drew le remarqua.

- « Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une moue pensive…

- « Ca doit faire près de dix minutes qu'il te détail du regard… Et ce regard… » il émit un léger gémissement pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il voulait parler « Je veux Remus Lupin dans mon lit… » ajouta-t-il avec une moue.

- « Josh !!! » fit-elle en le réprimandant faussement. Elle tourna les yeux discrètement vers Remus qui détourna aussitôt le regard « Tu crois que je lui plaît ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue.

- « Et pas qu'un peu ! Veinarde va ! » il lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux en souriant.

Elle ne réagit pas – contrairement à d'habitude – elle regardait Remus, tout en se remettant les cheveux en place. Pensive, elle n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de lui.

Elle entendit Josh soupirer et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- « Quoi encore ? » fit-elle légèrement exaspérée.

- « Va le voir ! » dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même…

Elle roula des yeux, mais se leva quand même

Elle prit son verre avec elle, et alla se mettre à côté de Remus qui avait une très bonne vue sur les gens qui dansaient.

**oOoOoOo**

Il sentit son cœur s'accéléré de la voir venir vers lui. Il réfléchissait à la manière de paraître le plus décontracte possible… Et apparemment, il y arrivait bien…

Ils passèrent la soirée, comme deux bons vieux amis. A rire beaucoup, à discuter encore plus, et a boire un peu. Très souriant l'un et l'autre. Chacun se demandant ce que pensait l'autre de lui. Chacun se faisant des films dans leurs têtes. La soirée n'alla pas plus loin. Mais ils étaient les derniers à partir… Chacun ne voulant pas laisser filer l'autre… C'était tellement bon de revoir l'autre, presque un rêve…

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, tel un vrai gentleman.

- « Tu veux rentrer un instant ? » lui proposa-t-elle innocemment en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- « Il est déjà quatre heures du matin » fit-il amusé.

- « Et alors ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, tout s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer « Je suis sûr qu'on a encore des choses à se dire »

- « D'accord » dit-il en entrant dans la chambre, heureux de passer encore un peu de temps avec elle, bien que cela soit amicalement. Il savait sa manière de se comporter avec ses amis, et il n'y avait aucun signe – d'après lui – qui voulait dire que ce qu'elle avait si minutieusement inscrit sur ce petit bout de parchemin était encore à l'ordre du jour.

Et ils parlèrent toute la nuit… Chacun trouvant un nouveau sujet pour enchaîner avec le précédent, pour ne pas quitter l'autre si tôt. Ils évoquèrent plus de chose en une nuit que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit en cinq années communes à Poudlard.

Entre deux mots, elle lui fit judicieusement comprendre qu'elle était au courant… Tout en sous entendus, il fut surpris en comprenant le sens caché de ses paroles, et resta un moment à la regarder sans mot dire.

« Elle sait… Elle savait depuis des années… Et elle te fréquentait quand même… » se dit-il intérieurement.

Il était encore plus heureux de savoir ça… Seulement… Le jour se levait au dehors, et Drew commençait à bailler un peu plus que la normale. Lui étant toujours parfaitement en forme puisqu'il était tout proche d'une nouvelle lune.

Il la vit bailler encore une fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et il lui sourit légèrement.

- « Tu ferais mieux de dormir… » déclara-t-il en se levant du canapé.

Elle hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux.

« Tout bonnement adorable… » pensa-t-il en la voyant faire.

- « On se voit à la rentrée… » marmonna-t-elle les yeux mi-clos. Elle rentrait chez sa mère pour les vacances.

- « Oui… T'inquiètes pas… Je serai là… » Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue… Un peu plus long que ce qu'il aurait fallut, et il sortit de la chambre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, le même sourire que lui sur les lèvres, elle fit de magnifique rêves cette nuit là…

**oOoOoOo**

Le matin de Noël, elle était encore en train de dormir lorsqu'un hibou frappa du bec à sa fenêtre. Un immense sourire lui vint aux lèvres, se doutant qu'il devait s'agir de cadeaux de ses amis.

Contrairement à d'habitude, elle se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, la refermant vite derrière l'oiseau, mourrant de froid. Elle retourna se blottir dans sa couette, l'hibou dans ses bras.

Son sourire d'agrandit encore plus en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de Remus sur la lettre. Elle perdit patience et ouvrit le mot à la vitesse grand V !

Elle se tendit d'un coup en voyant le contenu de sa lettre. Puis… Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau… Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos dans son lit, un sourire radieux épinglé au visage…

_Je ne sais pas si j'oserais encore écrire ces mots  
Si je les entendrais un jour, mais…(je crois que) je t'aime.  
(Drew)  
Remus_

**FIN**

**

* * *

Ce qui est entre parenthèse est sensé être barré (mais impossible de le faire sur **


	2. Set the fire to the third bar

**Set the fire to the third bar****

* * *

**

**Disclamer :** Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

**Romance : **Remus/Drew

**Auteur :** Amandiine

**Résumé:** Deux êtres qui s'aiment à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre...

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas uploadé mes deux autres fic Mais que voulez vous ? Quand on a un coup d'inspiration à cause d'une chanson on peut pas s'empêcher d'écrire ce qu'on a à l'esprit sur le moment ! Donc je vous promets la suite de I Hate Myself For Losing you avant dimanche ! (c'est raisonnable je pense!)

Sinon pour cet OS, je vous conseil d'aller **écouter la chanson (d'où est tiré cet OS) j'ai mis le lien dans ma bio**. Lire l'OS avec cette chanson dans les oreilles est un pur régale vous allez voir ! Moi je l'ai écouté en boucle tout au long de ma rédaction !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne fêtes à tous ! Et Gros bisous !

Spécial merci à Batyliam qui a corrigé mes fautes !

* * *

**Set the fire to the third bar**

**Une semaine**… Ca faisait une semaine qu'il était parti… Il savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça mais c'était la seule chose sensée qui lui était venu à l'esprit… Il était complètement mort de l'intérieur… Sans ses amis, il n'était plus rien… Et savoir Sirius capable de faire une chose pareille à son frère ! Ca le dépassait… Il était en colère de ne pas avoir vu ça… Il se demandait comment Sirius avait fait aussi pour tuer Peter… Un de leurs plus grands amis…

Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Il n'était plus rien du tout… Qu'un corps dépourvu d'âme. Seul Drew comptait encore pour lui et le faisait tenir en vie. Le faisait survivre. Mais il l'avait quitté. Pour pas qu'elle voit qu'elle homme il était devenu. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir le regarder avec peine… Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il aurait pu provoqué chez elle à présent. De la pitié. Il se flagellait mentalement de ne pas avoir pu se rendre compte de tous les plans de son ex-ami. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu faire éviter tout ça. Et aussi… Qu'il avait prit comme un de ses meilleurs amis, un sorcier sans pitié. Capable de commettre un meurtre de sang froid…

Il n'en revenait pas… Pour penser à autre chose qu'à toutes ces histoires sanglantes… Il regardait une carte de Londres qu'il avait emporté avec lui… Ne lâchant pas des yeux le nom de la rue où Drew habitait… Il passait son doigt à cet endroit précis sur la carte… Lui… Il était en France à présent. Il avait un peu de famille là bas qui l'hébergeait le temps de trouver un autre endroit où aller… Ses yeux toujours rivés sur la carte… Il l'imaginait chez elle, avec toute sa famille, heureuse… Sans lui. Complètement pessimiste, il se disait qu'il n'était pas si difficile à oublier, qu'étant une fille aussi bien qu'elle, elle n'aurait vraiment pas de mal à lui trouver un remplaçant.

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from here to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places_

_.oOo._

Il était parti… Depuis maintenant près **d'une semaine**. Une lettre... Une simple lettre d'adieu. C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé. Cette lettre, elle la connaissait par cœur à présent. Effleurant du bout de ses doigts le papier, s'imaginant Remus en train d'écrire sur le papier.

Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait tenir encore sans voir personne… Mais cette question s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte et qu'un Josh tout chou vint à sa rencontre pour lui remonter le moral.

Il ne réussit pas à le lui faire retrouver cependant, elle ne voulait pas voir de monde. Elle voulait rester seule, pour pleurer son malheur… Une grosse écharpe - qu'elle avait piqué à Remus - autour de son cou. Joshua remarqua qu'elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant d'être de nouveau capable d'affronter la vie… Comme avant.

**Trois mois plus tard…**

Il venait de migrer en Amérique. Délaissant l'Europe qui lui avait fait connaître ses plus grandes joies… Sa rencontre avec Drew à Poudlard… Toute son histoire avec elle… Et ses plus grandes peines… Je pense que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…

L'hiver était rude en Amérique, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de qualités. Il mettait toujours trois tee shirts sous son pull et sa veste pour lutter contre le froid. Tous ces moments là… Le moindre petit frisson qu'il ressentait, lui faisait penser à Drew… Qui était des plus frileuses… Il voulait plus que tout être réchauffé par ses bras chaud et rassurant… Ces bras qu'il savait, il ne retrouverait plus jamais.

Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour continuer à vivre, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. La vie continuait malgré tout. Et ça… Personne ne pourrait l'en changer.

En Angleterre, la guerre battait son plein, avec les mangemorts qui commençaient petit à petit à se faire prendre par les Aurors. Il s'était abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier… Voulant savoir si un événement majeur arriverait là bas.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça… Parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le courage de retourner à Londres. Il avait bien trop peur d'affronter le regard de Drew une fois qu'ils se seraient croisés… Il ne voulait pas voir à quel point elle le haïssait… Il se détestait lui même d'être parti, mais il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il aille mieux… Il était persuadé qu'elle lui en voulait plus que tout et qu'elle le maudissait.

Il passait ses soirées dans les bars… Ne voulant pas retourner dans son semblant de chez lui… Une petite chambre miteuse au dernier étage d'un immeuble douteux… Il préférait être entouré de monde, mais il voulait du silence en même temps… Il n'était jamais satisfait bien évidemment… Il tentait plus que tout de faire le vide dans son esprit… Mais ce n'était vraiment pas simple avec tous les ivrognes qui étaient à ses côtés.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science_

.oOo.

**Trois mois à présent**… La douleur était toujours aussi présente dans son cœur. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à reprendre goût à la vie comme avant… La seule chose qu'elle faisait c'était flâner dans son lit… Les yeux fermés, pour penser à lui.

Elle se demandait où il était… Ce qu'il faisait… Complètement six pieds sous terre sans lui, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était prier… Elle priait pour que quelque chose l'enlève et la dépose tranquillement dans les bras chauds et rassurants de son Remus.

Elle rêvait de ce miracle toutes les nuits… Elle espérait plus que tout que ça se réalise un jour… Dans sa chambre d'enfant, elle restait, les volets clos. Allongée sur son lit… Elle avait toujours froid sans Remus. Bien blottie dans sa couette… Elle pensait à lui…

La mère de Drew ne disait plus rien. Avec toute cette guerre, elle préférait savoir sa fille dans sa chambre plutôt que dehors à risquer sa vie. Elle tentait de la raisonner tout de même de temps à autres. Demandant de l'aide à son autre fille, qui avait déjà maintes fois été voir Drew pour lui remonter le moral et la faire se ressaisir. Mais rien à faire. Drew n'était vraiment plus rien sans Remus…

**Un an plus tard… **Il travaillait dans une usine… Un boulot à la chaîne. Le seul job qu'il avait trouvé… Enfin… Le seul qui avait voulu de lui. C'était vraiment un job pas terrible. Dur, mentalement. En plus du bruit omniprésent des machines, il fallait subir les railleries des anciens de l'usine. Avec sa condition de lycanthrope c'était vraiment pas facile. Heureusement qu'il avait des trucs pour se sentir mieux malgré tout ça… Toute sa vie qui n'était qu'un grand drame. Comme si il était maudit. Tout s'abattait sur ses épaules.

Il lui suffisait de repenser à James et Lily, à leur petite année de bonheur pur avec le petit Harry qui venait d'arriver… Le rire cristallin de Lily, les blagues vaseuses de James… Ces souvenirs le fit sourire… Un léger sourire, mais un des rares…

Il se faisait violence pour éliminer le nom de Sirius Black de son esprit et de tous ses souvenirs.

Et Drew… Il l'aimait toujours… Et plus que tout… La seule chose qui le faisait tenir c'était le souvenir du son de sa voix… Elle résonnait comme de la musique dans son esprit… Et il se sentait mieux…

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me_

.oOo.

**Un an plus tard… **Elle recommençait tout juste à vivre, comme avant. La guerre s'étant dissipé depuis la mort de Voldemort, sa mère l'avait un peu plus poussé à refaire surface dans la vie active, et elle y était parvenue.

Drew était une fille intelligente, elle savait que son comportement n'était sûrement pas supportable pour sa famille… Elle ne parlait pratiquement plus… Restant dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert… A regarder des albums d'elle et Remus. Elle ne pleurait plus… Elle ne devait plus avoir de réserve dans son corps.

Ne quittant jamais l'écharpe de Remus, elle continuait de faire des choses qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec lui… Comme aller au Thor tous les jeudis soirs, faire des blagues sur les affiches des nouveaux films qui vont assurément faire un flop.

Elle passait aussi toutes ses nuits de pleine lune accoudée à sa fenêtre à la regarder… Se disant que elle au moins où qu'il soit, elle pouvait avoir une emprise sur lui… Pas Drew.

.oOo.

**Un an et demi plus tard…** Il était en colère… En colère contre ces satanés journalistes qui avaient réussi à venir jusqu'à lui à Chicago pour le questionner… Il n'avait pu refusé car il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire mandaté, qui avait été demandé par le juge de l'affaire Sirius Black. Il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'il avait dit paraisse dans le journal et il avait eu satisfaction pour ça. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'ils mentionneraient tout de même son nom ainsi que le lieu et le jour où il fut questionné.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que tout ceux qu'il connaissait à Londres n'iraient pas lire ce stupide article qu'il avait sous ses yeux à présent…

Recroquevillé dans son lit, il était en train de se morfondre… Une de ses blessures qu'il pensait enfouie sous un tas d'autres venait de se réveiller… Ca faisait quelques mois qu'il pensait un peu moins à Drew… Et pour cause, il avait tout un tas de problèmes d'ordre financier, son propriétaire menaçait de le mettre dehors et son job était de moins en moins stable…

Il craquait… Dans son petit lit miteux… Il laissait sa peine éclater… Enfouissant son nez dans son coussin, il était plus mal que jamais… Une seule chose pouvait lui remonter le moral à ce moment précis… Les bras de Drew. Ses bras rassurants et chauds… Il pensa de toutes ses forces à une main invisible qui pourrait venir l'enlever de ce fichu pays pour le mettre aux côtés de Drew… Pour qu'elle lui souffle des mots rassurants à l'oreille…

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit à bout de forces… C'était vraiment dur la vie à présent…

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

**Un an et demi…**

Allongée sur le sol froid de sa chambre, pied nus, elle avait froid mais elle s'en fichait… Tout ce qui la préoccupait, était cet article dans le journal à propos de lui… Apparemment il avait été questionné par le ministère de la magie à propos de ses relations avec James Potter et Sirius Black – l'assassin de Peter Pettigrew.

Si elle avait su… Si elle avait su que le ministère le recherchait pour lui poser des questions à propos de tous ça, elle les aurait emmerdé depuis bien longtemps…

D'après l'article, il était aux USA. Dans l'Illinois… Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ça se trouvait mais… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas y aller… Pour le voir… Encore une fois. Une toute petite fois. Même s'il ne voulait plus d'elle parce que peut-être il avait refait sa vie… Elle voulait juste lui dire un petit au revoir… Un qu'elle se souviendrait… Un dernier baiser… Pour qu'elle s'en rappelle…

C'était une des choses qui la tuait le plus… Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas du dernier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Remus… Et ça… c'était vraiment déchirant…

Elle savait que c'était de la folie… Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas tout mettre en place pour partir aux States. C'est pourquoi… le soir même de la parution de cet article, au repas, elle en parla à ses parents pour les mettre au courant. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à mettre une lettre… Juste une lettre… Pour ne pas avoir à les contredire et leur donner tout un tas d'arguments pour pouvoir y aller avec leur accord…

De toute façon, avec ou sans, elle irait. Elle était déterminée. Côté fric, elle n'avait pas de soucis. Elle avait tout expliqué à Joshua et il lui avait donné ce dont elle avait besoin. Il n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle était tellement surexcitée à l'idée de le retrouver… Ca le mettait trop mal à l'aise de la voir mal depuis un an et demi. Et là … Il avait revu la Drew joyeuse et impatiente qu'il connaissait… Elle était pleine de vie, et de détermination. Ca faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle n'était pas complètement envolée…

oOoOoOo

Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était aux Etats-Unis. Elle s'était renseigné avant de partir. Pour savoir où s'était passé cette interview… Elle apprit que c'était à Chicago. Alors sans perdre de temps, elle avait prit le premier avion. La ville où elle se rendait était à dominante moldu, et elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait bien sûr sa baguette au cas où, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en servir.

Elle passait la ville au peigne fin. Questionnant les passants pour leur demander s'ils avaient déjà vu l'homme sur la photo qu'elle brandissait sous leurs yeux. Personne ne savait lui répondre.

Elle se dit qu'il avait du changer depuis le temps… Et elle n'avait pas tord.

.oOo.

Dans un bar à quelques rues d'elle seulement, Remus était accoudé au comptoir, comme il le faisait souvent après le travail. Il abordait à présent une légère moustache et un petit bouc qui ne lui donnait plus cet air de jeune adolescent. Il était un adulte à part entière à présent, dans la tête, et dans son apparence. Il avait délibérément, laissé cette moustache pour paraître plus vieux. Il avait remarqué que c'était plus simple pour être prit au sérieux lorsqu'on demande un job dans une usine de la ville.

Il venait pour prendre juste un verre de jus de fruit. Il ne voulait pas, enfin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de claquer son fric dans de l'alcool. Il tentait une nouvelle fois de faire le vide dans son esprit, et de ne penser qu'à une chose… Les bras de Drew.

Il termina son verre, mais ne bougea pas du comptoir. Le bar n'était pas bondé, alors il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème s'il restait un moment pour profiter de la chaleur des lieux.

Dehors, la pluie battait son plein. Il comptait transplaner depuis une ruelle non loin, habitant à un kilomètre de là, il ne voulait pas s'attraper une crève d'enfer juste pour avoir jouer les bons petits moldus. Une chance qu'il était sorcier, car les sorts de réchauffement, ça le connaissait, le seul hic c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas permanent, et que quand il était sorti de chez lui, il n'osait pas s'isoler pour s'en lancer un autre. C'est pourquoi il était toujours emmitouflé, avec son manteau, et une écharpe. Malheureusement, il avait oublié sa favorite en Angleterre…

Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il pensa de toutes ses forces à Drew… Il voulait qu'elle soit près de lui… Elle seule pouvait le réconforter. Il le savait. Mais il ne la verrait plus… Il le savait aussi… Il était condamné à avoir ce noeud à son estomac toute sa vie, ainsi que son coeur serré… Souvent… Très souvent il se demandait comment il serait en ce moment s'il n'était pas parti… Il chassa rapidement ces pensées… Il ne voulait pas se faire plus de mal qu'il l'était déjà… Sa vie était misérable… Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais mieux que ça.

D'autres filles ? Il en avait connu oui. Mais sans importance à ses yeux. Juste de quoi satisfaire sa libido pendant quelques semaines de temps à autre… Il en avait rencontré une qui était quasiment une copie de Drew… Il l'avait charmé pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle mais… Au fil de la soirée, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien en commun avec la fille qu'il aimait toujours. La seule chose qui était identique à elle, c'était ses mains, ses lèvres et ses yeux. Bien sûr… Il en avait profité le temps d'une nuit. Mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin…

.oOo.

Drew entra dans un bar pour échapper à la pluie qui ne se calmait pas au dehors. Elle était complètement trempée, n'ayant pas prévu de surplus de bagage comme un parapluie qu'elle avait considéré complètement inutile pour ce dont elle était venue faire ici, elle s'en moquait. Un coup de baguette et c'était réglé. Alors elle alla discrètement dans les toilettes du bar et se sécha en moins de deux.

.oOo.

Dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte du bar il avait reconnu son odeur… Il avait instinctivement tourner la tête vers la source de ce parfum qu'il aimait tant, mais il garda les yeux fermés, toujours en train de penser à elle, il se disait que peut être c'était ses souvenirs d'elle qui lui revenait encore mieux à la surface.

L'odeur s'effaça… Et il resta dans la même position, se disant qu'il avait halluciné. Mais une hallucination qui lui avait fait accélérer son cœur, ainsi que sa respiration. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit vraiment là ? Il ouvrit les yeux et balaya la salle du regard. Aucune trace d'elle… Il se sentit très con d'avoir pu croire qu'elle était réellement dans ce bar…

Il soupira et se leva pour sortir et rentrer terminer cette nuit chez lui.

.oOo.

Au sec à présent, elle sortit des toilettes pour aller boire quelque chose. Après tout il fallait bien consommer pour profiter du chauffage. Elle ôta son bonnet et ses gants, puis elle vint pour s'asseoir au comptoir…

.oOo.

Allant vers la sorti, il frôla une jeune femme dont il n'avait pas fait attention mais d'un coup. D'un seul. L'odeur de Drew lui parvint à nouveau à ses narines. Il s'arrêta net de marcher et se tourna pour voir qui émanait cette odeur…

Et c'est là… Qu'il la vit… Il l'a reconnut aussitôt. Il la reconnaîtrait même dans le noir. Elle était en train d'enlever son bonnet et ses gants. Elle venait de s'installer au comptoir et elle fit signe au barman de venir prendre sa commande.

Il était comme figé. Ses prières avaient été exaucées… Elle était là… Son cœur n'en pouvait plus… C'était tellement inespéré comme situation… Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve… Un magnifique rêve. Avec un scénario beaucoup moins idéal que ce qu'il faisait les toutes les nuits depuis son départ… Mais tellement plus réaliste…

Elle était là… A deux mètres de lui… Et il restait debout, à la regarder de dos… Sans rien faire.

.oOo.

- Un jus de fruit, s'il vous plaît, fit-elle à l'adresse du barman.

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne chercha pas à déchiffrer, s'en foutant royalement, son but premier était de rester au sec un moment avant de reprendre ses recherches dans la ville. On était en hiver et la nuit tombait très tôt. Il n'était que sept heures du soir, et la pluie battante, ainsi que l'obscurité n'allait pas aider ses affaires, mais elle ne lâcherait pas prise. Elle avait assez d'argent pour tenir confortablement pendant deux semaines dans la grande ville. Pas plus. Elle ne voulait pas soutirer une somme trop exorbitante à Joshua, bien qu'elle savait qu'il aurait accepté. Elle l'enviait. Etre riche donnait tellement d'avantage et de facilité à sa vie… Elle soupira et balaya du regard les hommes qui étaient au comptoir.

Elle allait se tourner complètement pour continuer de regarder l'intérieur de ce bar, au cas où il était là… Après tout, il pouvait être n'importe où… Mais juste à ce moment là, le barman lui apporta sa consommation et elle le paya. Elle but un peu de son verre, et le reposa. Son regard dans le vide, elle se demandait où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être… Tout ce qu'elle voulait… C'était se tenir dans ses bras… Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout… Elle ne le blâmerait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être contre lui… Elle ferma les yeux et pria intérieurement… Comme elle le faisait si souvent…

Les minutes s'écoulaient et elle prenait tout son temps pour terminer son verre. Etrangement, elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Comme une force invisible qui la retenait sur ce siège… Elle commençait à avoir un peu chaud, et elle décida d'enlever son écharpe… Faisant virevolter ses cheveux au passage, elle l'enleva et la posa sur ses genoux.

.oOo.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Juste derrière elle, il la regardait, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, il n'en revenait pas… Elle était bien là. Sous ses yeux! Et lui ? Il faisait quoi ? Rien du tout… Il n'osait pas… Il ne savait pas… Il ne voulait peut-être pas ? S'il était parti c'était pour ne pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui.. Et là… Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ses vêtements étaient rapiécés à de multiples endroits… Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état…

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il la vit ôter son écharpe… Ce fut le déclic dans sa tête et dans son cœur. C'était l'écharpe qu'il avait oubliée… Sa préférée… Elle la portait. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle pensait toujours à lui. Elle voulait toujours de lui. Et si elle était là. Ce n'était que pour lui.

Il s'emballa légèrement, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison. Les larmes à présent lui brouillaient la vue. Il était vraiment trop ému… Il ne put se retenir… Il s'avança vers elle.

.oOo.

Toujours en train de méditer, les yeux fermés, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle… Son cœur fit un bond immense dans son corps… Elle reconnaîtrait cette douceur parmis milles étreinte… Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, n'y croyant pas… C'était lui… Il était là… Il l'avait reconnu. Elle l'entendit renifler contre son cou, et l'émotion la submergea aussi.

Il la serrait fort contre lui. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas le faire durer. Se tenant derrière elle, ses bras autour d'elle, il avait aussitôt enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux pour respirer avidement son odeur qu'il ne sentait plus qu'en souvenir… Léger souvenir… Ce genre de chose s'estompant au fil des années…

Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras autour d'elle, et elle se retourna… Elle voulait le voir… Restant assise sur le siège, elle le fit pivoter et il du lâcher légèrement sa prise autour d'elle pour pouvoir se retrouver face à elle.

Le regard ruisselant de larmes, il se mordait les lèvres, ayant peur de voir la pitié dans son regard, comme il l'appréhendait depuis toujours depuis son départ.

- Remus…

Elle murmura cela la voix nouée… Remplie de larmes et d'émotions. Elle le trouvait changé, mais toujours le même. Elle regarda un moment, sans rien dire, elle attendait juste qu'il ose la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était baissé… Il se sentait honteux. Il avait peur de lire certaines choses dans ses yeux…

- Remus regarde moi…. Murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de refouler ses larmes.

Sa voix… Elle lui avait tant manqué… Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sentant dans les intonations de sa voix qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, il se disait qu'elle était vraiment trop bien pour lui… Incontestablement parfaite. Il mit une de ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne pas qu'elle le voit. Il se fichait du reste des clients du bar… Seul son opinion à elle comptait.

Elle comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, elle était tout aussi bouleversée que lui de le revoir… Lorsqu'il se mit à redoubler ses pleurs, elle se leva de son siège et le prit tout tendrement contre elle… Il cala aussitôt son visage dans son cou, passant ses bras autour d'elle, il n'en revenait pas… Qu'elle soit si attentionné envers lui… Elle devrait le détester après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait…

- Shhh… Je suis là… continua-t-elle.

Elle lui embrassait doucement la tempe tout en le berçant légèrement. Elle le voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il n'était pas bien… Il avait l'air épuisé moralement et physiquement aussi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de le voir comme ça, mais elle tenait bon… Pour lui. Pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Le barman marmonna quelque chose à leur adresse que Drew comprit comme "fichez moi le camp d'là, c'est pas un hôtel ici". Elle roula des yeux… Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien… Mais elle se doutait qu'un couple qui était en larmes au bar ne devait pas vraiment faire marcher les affaires…

Délicatement, elle se défit de son étreinte, et elle passa un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir. Se fichant de son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe. Elle sortit avec lui du bar.

_After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in_

La pluie ne s'était pas calmée pour un sou. Le tenant toujours très près d'elle puisqu'il était toujours autant bouleversé par cette rencontre, elle les mena jusqu'à une ruelle très peu fréquentée, le reprit tout contre elle, sachant qu'il était très sensible émotionnellement, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas se calmer de si tôt, n'étant pas du tout préparé à ces retrouvailles.

Elle transplana jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel, le tenant au plus près d'elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière une fois arrivés. Elle se contentait de le tenir tout contre elle… Toute tendre… Vraiment heureuse de l'avoir contre elle.

- Remus…

Elle murmura tout bas, une fois qu'il avait commencé à se calmer. Ils étaient à présent assis sur le canapé. Lui tout pelotonné contre elle… Comme un enfant. Il s'accrochait à elle comme jamais.

L'entendre murmurer son nom de la sorte le fit monter une nouvelle vague d'émotion… Mais il ne pleura pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Regarde moi…

Sa voix était douce… Si douce… Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et son dos, le réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait… Et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il savait que s'il la regardait, il ne pourrait plus jamais la lâcher. Et il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé tout ce temps là. Mais il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes au fond de lui à ce moment précis. Elle avait fait tout ce trajet pour lui, il en était sûr à présent. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait l'air beaucoup moins bouleversé que lui, d'apparence, car intérieurement, elle n'en menait pas plus large. Elle s'était préparée à le revoir, c'était la différence entre leurs réactions…

Il releva doucement son visage… Sachant que c'était une des choses qu'il désirait depuis tellement longtemps… Il essuya un œil du revers de sa main, et elle s'occupa de l'autre. Une si petite attention qui lui prit au cœur. Vraiment… Comment avait-il pu quitter cette femme ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et son regard se fixa au sien. Il put y lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui… Aucune trace de pitié. Que de l'amour, du soulagement, et du bonheur… Elle était heureuse à ce moment précis. Et lui aussi. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder comme ça. Avant que lui… Franchisse les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de ses lèvres.

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms _

And miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

**FIN**

* * *

OS écrit pour Miss Lup Lup ! 


	3. You give me something

**You give me something**

**Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. **

**Romance** : Remus/Drew

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé:** Drew en 5e année, Remus en 7e. Une jeune fille maladroite, et un garçon très discret

**Ma béta lectrice (Miss Lup Lup) est en vacances… Alors soyez indulgent pour les quelques fautes qui traînent sûrement ! Merci et bonne lecture !**

3e OS Drew/Remus pour Lupy

**You give me something**

Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur… Elle n'avait pas le moral, mais elle irait quand même à la petite fête dans la salle commune. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait dit à personne ce qui la tracassait, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils diraient que c'est pas si grave que ça… Au contraire…

Le matin même, elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère, comme quoi ce samedi là, pendant sa sortie à Pré au Lard, elle et quelques membres de sa famille serait là pour déjeuner. Ce qui angoissait Drew, c'était que les autres personnes de sa famille en question, ils ne leurs parlaient plus depuis un an maintenant, tout ça à cause d'un décès qui avait brisé un peu la famille. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'histoire… Et ça Drew en pouvait plus… Ils étaient toute une grande famille avant… Et certaines de ses cousines lui manquaient, mais l'avait beaucoup déçu en même temps… Rien de très facile…

Et donc le lendemain, à Pré au Lard, ils renouaient contact… Et ce dont Drew avait le plus peur, c'était que ça reparte en débat sur qui avait raison ou tort à propos de toute ces histoires, et elle stressais d'avance…

Assise sur un des canapés de la salle commune, la musique battait son plein, elle observait les autres. Appuyée contre l'accoudoir, elle souriait en voyant Sirius et James faire un remix des paroles de la chanson qui passait… Ces deux pitres arrivaient à lui redonner le sourire, elle était contente. Elle oubliait un peu son cafard…

De l'autre côté de la pièce. Remus Lupin. Très beau jeune homme discret de 7e année, était adossé au mur, pas loin du bar improvisé pour l'occasion, un verre de jus de fruit à la main, il regardait Drew. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Depuis le début de la soirée il était en train de poser le pour et le contre avant d'aller la voir pour lui parler.

Ils ne se parlaient jamais vraiment, juste bonjour au revoir. Non, Drew était plus amie avec Sirius que n'importe quel autre maraudeur. Remus avait quand même réussit à se rapprocher un peu d'elle en lui expliquant une leçon de défense sur laquelle elle butait et dont elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les explications de Liz. C'était pour un examen blanc de BUSEs, une semaine auparavant. C'était Liz qui avait dit de l'aider, Drew n'était pas une lumière en classe, et la défense était une matière très importante, son amie Liz voulait à tout prix l'aider pour qu'elle réussisse. Donc elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution. Et Remus avait accepté bien entendu.

Drew lui avait toujours plut, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Trop timide, trop discret, trop coincé, trop loup garou… Mais ces derniers temps… Il n'était plus trop loup garou… Elle était au courant, il savait. Ils en avaient discuté tous ensemble à table, une veille de pleine lune, et Remus avait été très embarrassé sur le moment. Il ne faisait que de regarder Drew, attendant de voir sa réaction vis-à-vis de ce que Sirius venait de dire sur la futur pleine lune. Mais elle ne fit aucune tête bizarre, elle mangeait en écoutant la conversation. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet. Elle n'était pas assez proche de Remus pour oser faire des remarque sur quoi que se soit par rapport à ce qui se passe ces soirs là.

L'instant d'après, Remus était déjà en train de questionner James et Sirius pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle était au courant…

Les deux compères restèrent évasifs. Ils en avaient déjà parlé quelques fois avec elle et Liz, sans qu'elle soit choquée. Ils en avaient conclu que c'était Liz qui l'avait mit au courant.

Toujours assise sur le canapé, elle avait perdue son sourire. Remus était en train de peser le pour et le contre avant d'aller la voir pour discuter, et tenter de lui redonner le sourire. Mais il avait du mal… Il soupira et se parla pour lui même:

- Trop coincé…

Il en avait marre d'être comme ça. Toutes les nuits dans ses rêves il la serrait dans ses bras et osait lui dire des mots doux. Mais la réalité était tout autre. C'était vraiment compliqué pour Remus. Il n'avait pas trop d'expérience dans le domaine, et hors de question qu'il demande quoi que se soit en drague à Sirius ou James. Ils lui poseraient tout plein de question pour savoir qui est la fille en question, et il avait peur de leur réaction si jamais il leur disait que c'était Drew… La petite 5e année. L'amie de Liz.

Tout de même… Il trouva la force de s'approcher du canapé où elle était. Elle releva les yeux vers lui en le voyant dans son champ de vision et lui fit un sourire fragile…

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait qu'elle ait l'air si délicate. Son cœur s'accéléra en la voyant… Et après s'être assit à côté d'elle surtout. Il avait osé, il était fier de lui. Maintenant, fallait voir si ça n'allait pas être qu'un grand silence…

Il regardait la piste de danse juste sous leurs yeux. Il cherchait… Non, il savait quoi dire. Mais il n'oserait jamais engagé la conversation sur son fameux devoir sur lequel il l'avait aidé. Il trouvait ça trop nul comme sujet, mais il n'en trouvait pas d'autre qui fasse plus naturel que ça. Qu'est ce que Remus Lupin pouvait bien vouloir à Drew Knight si ça n'avait pas avoir avec les cours, hein ? Tout le monde se le demanderait… Et il ne voulait pas être le centre de l'attention…

- Allé Drew, vient danser ! Tu es plus active que ça d'habitude ! fit Sirius.

- J'ai pas envie aujourd'hui… répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Remus juste à côté suivait tout l'échange silencieusement.

- Allé… T'es la reine du dancefloor, tu peux pas rester sur un canapé !

- Arrête de dire des bétîses…

Elle souriait, touchée. Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Remus le regardait faire… Il était jaloux. Il voulait être celui qui la réconforte. Il avait remarqué depuis plus longtemps que lui pendant cette soirée, qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'était à lui de lui faire redonner le sourire pas à Sirius. Il avait n'importe qu'elle fille pourquoi il venait l'embêter avec Drew ? Bon ok il n'était pas au courant… Il ne l'aurait pas fait sinon…

Lorsque Remus vit Drew se mettre à pleurer contre l'épaule de Sirius… Et que ce dernier l'entoura complètement de ses bras. Il ne tient plus, et se leva pour aller se flageller mentalement de n'avoir rien faire de plus ce soir là.

Aussitôt entré dans son dortoir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il réfléchissait… Il détestait Sirius à ce moment là. Pourquoi lui ? Et pas Remus ? Elle préférait les bruns ?

- N'importe quoi… se dit-il pour lui même. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé par rapport à Sirius… Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira de nouveau… Il était vraiment trop nul… Le cœur serré il se recroquevilla dans son lit en pensant à elle avant de s'endormir…

Le lendemain soir, elle allait mieux. Apparemment ce dîner avec sa famille s'était bien passé, et il était content pour elle, bien qu'il ne lui en ait rien dit.

oOoOoOo

Le mois de Décembre arrivait à grands pas… Et le bal de Noël aussi par la même occasion. Remus allait tenter le tout pour le tout pour l'inviter. Il fallait qu'elle soit sa cavalière… Elle n'avait pas de petit copain depuis la rentrée, il se demandait par quel miracle elle n'en avait pas trouvé d'autre, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Le mois de Novembre fut un gros challenge pour Remus. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se rapproche de Drew pour pouvoir oser l'inviter par la suite à ce fameux bal.

Il avait réussit, en bredouillant un peu, à lui proposer de l'aider encore pour ses devoirs de défense.

- Merci Remus, c'est gentil, mais je veux pas t'embêter… lui avait-t-elle répondu gentiment.

Il aimait qu'elle soit si sympathique avec lui.

- Non non je t'assure que ça me dérange pas du tout.

- Sûr, hein?

Elle n'osait pas le demander mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de main efficace pour ses cours de défense, et elle savait que Remus expliquait comme un chef.

Il sourit devant sa réponse. Il était content qu'elle accepte. Il devait sourire un peut trop largement d'après lui, mais il s'en fichait qu'elle s'en rende compte. Peut-être qu'après tout, ça lui plairait de voir qu'il est aussi enchanté de l'aider. Et du coup… Qu'il commencerait à marquer des points avec elle.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, tous les soirs. Pendant une heure. Ils se mettaient au boulot dans la salle commune. Toujours assit l'un à côté de l'autre, il lui expliquait les différentes leçons avec une grande application, il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il voulait l'aider plus que tout. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que dans ces moments là qu'il arrivait à discuter un peu avec elle.

Lui très souriant, elle très concentrée, elle allait avoir haut la main son examen de Défense.

oOoOoOo

Le lundi qui suivait, marquait le début du mois de décembre. Et quoi de plus beau pour Remus que de recevoir une boîte de chocolat de la part de Drew en ce jour ?

En la voyant dans la salle commune, très souriante avec ce paquet qu'elle lui avait tendu. Ca lui fit tilte dans sa tête… Il fallait à tout prix que se soit lui son cavalier pour le bal. Ce simple cadeau lui donna le sourire pour tout le reste de la journée.

- Il fallait pas… lui dit-il les joues un peu roses.

- Oh que si il fallait, tu peux pas savoir l'immense service que tu m'as rendu.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Merci pour tout Remus.

Elle lui sourit doucement et sortit de la Tour des Gryffondor pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Laissant derrière elle, un Remus Lupin plus que troublé par ce contact…

oOoOoOo

Toute la journée… Dès qu'il la voyait, il répétait son sénario en boucle dans sa tête. Il lui demanderait s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, elle accepterait bien sûr, puis il lui demanderait de l'accompagner au bal de Noël.

Mais… Au déjeuner, au dîner, puis dans la salle commune le soir… Il n'en fut pas capable…

Dans son lit le soir. Il tentait de trouver un autre moyen pour l'inviter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de temps… Il savait qu'un autre irait l'inviter, il en était sûr.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit… Et en plein cœur de celle ci… Il trouva enfin la solution. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et prit un parchemin où en quelques mots simple, il lui dit la chose la plus compliquée qu'il n'ait jamais eu à demander. Si elle voulait bien être sa cavalière au bal.

Il prit ensuite sa baguette… Qu'il fit longuement tourner entre ses doigts avant de se décider… C'est seulement au petit jour qu'il prit enfin la décision, et il lança un sort sur le parchemin, pour que celui ci atterrisse dans le sac de Drew…

oOoOoOo

Au petit déjeuner… Il n'était pas fatigué, c'était bientôt la nouvelle lune, et une nuit blanche ne lui faisait pas peur du tout pour affronter une nouvelle journée… Non là, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était le regard qu'allait lui lancer Drew lorsqu'elle arriverait pour manger avec eux tous comme tous les jours.

Il était descendu le premier à la Grande Salle. Premier levé. Premier affamé après cette longue nuit. Et il ne voulait surtout pas la louper. Au cas où –on sait jamais – elle viendrait plus tôt ce matin là…

Seulement voilà. Elle entra comme d'habitude, alors que les trois autres maraudeurs étaient là, et elle ne fit aucune tête spéciale… Elle s'installa avec eux, et commença à se servir des céréales après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

Remus était plus stressé que jamais… Il se demandait si peut-être elle n'avait pas encore vu le mot… Mais si en fait, elle l'avait vu…

- Au fait, fit-elle en relevant la tête de son bol, Sirius, très marrant ton petit mot dans mon sac.

Elle était sarcastique. Remus était pivoine. Très mal à l'aise, et vexé qu'elle prenne ce petit mot qui avait une si grande importance pour lui, juste comme une blague de Sirius, il restait silencieux et mit sa tête dans son bol pour se faire tout tout petit. C'était sûr maintenant, il n'avait aucune chance avec elle.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius qui comprenait rien.

- C'est ça fait l'ignorant… soupira-t-elle. Le mot pour le bal, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors là, je nage…

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Remus… Qui lui était plus que mal à l'aise… Il entendit ce long silence, et il sentit son regard sur lui. Il se leva, mort de honte, et décida de sécher toute sa journée de cours. Il la croisait trop dans les couloirs.

- Non ! Remus attend !

Elle se leva quelques secondes après lui. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Vraiment blessé qu'elle ait prit ça pour une plaisanterie alors que c'était plus qu'important à ses yeux.

Les autres les regardaient partir, sans rien comprendre. Ils demanderaient tous des explications plus tard aux concernés.

Dans les couloirs Drew tentait comme elle pouvait de se faire pardonner de sa bêtise.

- Excuse moi, je savais pas, je pensais pas… Sirius m'a fait une blague du même type l'an dernier…

- C'est pas grave oublie.

Mais il n'oublierait sûrement pas. Il se jura de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il s'était assez ridiculiser comme ça.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était blessé… Elle s'en voulait plus que tout d'avoir fait cette erreur… Mais elle ne savait pas que Remus avait envie de l'accompagner. Il n'avait lancé aucun signes…

Et nan… Elle ne savait pas bien regarder c'est tout.

oOoOoOo

Après cet épisode, Remus n'osait plus lui adresser la parole. Il n'avait pas bronché lorsque ses soi disant amis l'avaient interrogé. Il était assez mal comme ça, il ne supporterait pas en plus leurs moqueries. Comme il l'avait convenu, il n'était pas aller en cours du reste de la journée. Dans son lit, il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène où sans le vouloir, elle l'avait humilié en public. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit tout le contenu de cette soit disant stupide blague.

De toute façon ses amis l'avaient bien deviné pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil…

oOoOoOo

Drew n'était pas fière du tout d'elle… Elle avait blessé Remus. Elle avait prit de plein fouet sa tristesse lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait vraiment l'accompagner au bal et elle s'était quasiment foutue de lui sous son nez… Elle était vraiment stupide. Elle n'osait pas non plus aller le voir. Elle cherchait un bon moyen de l'aborder avant.

Elle avait eu quelques propositions pour aller au bal, et elle les avait toute refusé… Si Remus voulait vraiment aller avec elle, elle irait. Parce qu'elle le trouvait le plus craquant des quatre maraudeurs, et elle ne savait jamais quoi faire pour être plus proche de lui. Remus ne parle pas beaucoup à part avec ses amis, c'était bien connu. Et elle, elle n'était qu'une connaissance pour lui, pas une amie. Le dialogue était tellement plus simple avec Sirius et James… Elle n'osait jamais aller vers Remus. Elle se disait que s'il restait dans son coin lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de leur parler… Remus avait toujours été comme ça, pourquoi ça aurait changé ?

Ensuite… Elle se rappela de cet éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait accepté qu'il l'aide pour ses cours de défense… Et un coin de sa tête se rappela aussi la manière dont il était parti lorsque Sirius l'avait prise dans ses bras… Tout était clair à présent… Ca n'avait rien d'une blague… Et réservé comme il était, ça avait dû être dur de faire ce qu'il avait fait… Mais elle avait tout gâché…

oOoOoOo

Tous les jours du mois de décembre, Drew cherchait le regard de Remus lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ou quand ils mangeaient ensemble. Mais rien. Il s'était complètement refermé. La honte lui mangeait l'esprit dès qu'il pouvait deviner sa silhouette plus loin. Elle n'avait pas dit oui à sa demande, ça voulait dire qu'il avait eu tout faux, que ce baiser sur la joue c'était juste un signe amical, rien de sous entendu…

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup à Remus avant, et ça ne changea pas. Mais ils se souriaient souvent, juste pour se dire bonjour de loin, ou lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Et maintenant plus rien… Le pire dans tout ça… C'est qu'elle le trouvait encore plus craquant renfermé comme ça… Remus était complètement inaccessible.

Un soir, alors qu'il allait pour monter à son dortoir, elle osa enfin lui adresser la parole de nouveau. Toute timide, elle savait qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire en fait… Enfin, si. Mais elle ne savait pas comment le formuler.

Alors que les autres étaient déjà montés, elle se leva en même temps que lui.

- Remus…

Surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole, il se tourna et lui fit un minuscule sourire, trop gêné encore par toute cette histoire.

- Oui ? fit-il d'une toute toute petite voix.

Ses joues commençaient à s'empourprer. Il la vit qui chercher ses mots, en se triturant les doigts, et surtout sans le regarder… Ca aurait été trop compliqué sinon.

La voir comme ça, toute gêné, lui donnait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin.

- Hem… D'accord. Pour ta proposition…

Il haussa très très haut les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle dirait quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il aurait plutôt cru qu'elle lui demanderait une nouvelle aide en défense… Ou d'arrêter de l'éviter comme il le fait…

- Tu… Tu… C'est vrai ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux plus ? fit-elle timidement.

- Si si !! s'empressa-t-il de dire, et ses joues se mirent à rougir un peu plus de lui avouer ça.

Elle sourit un peu, contente de voir qu'il l'appréciait encore… de cette manière là. Lui… Ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Un grand sourire illuminé son visage, il savait que Drew ne lui ferait jamais de fausse joie comme ça, elle était sincère ça se voyait…

- Alors… Je te souhaite une bonne nuit… dit-elle toute mutine.

Elle était trop adorable… Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle ait osé lui dire ça après près de trois semaines à l'ignorer et l'éviter complètement, il la trouvait vraiment courageuse… Lui n'aurait jamais osé.

oOoOoOo

Un soir de la semaine, avant le week end de ce fameux bal… Il entra tard dans la salle commune. Il avait longtemps révisé à la bibliothèque. Il savait que si samedi il sortirait avec Drew, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à penser à autre chose qu'elle… Donc il fallait qu'il travail tant qu'il avait encore les idées claires.

Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la grosse dame, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur elle… Magnifique… En train de dormir, assise dans le canapé. Sans un bruit… Il s'approcha, s'asseya à côté d'elle, leva délicatement ses jambes et la tourna douuucement de sorte à ce qu'elle soit allongée plutôt qu'assise. Il mit ses jambes sur les siennes. Il la regarda dormir un instant puis ferma les yeux à son tour, fatigué.

Drew ouvra les yeux quelques secondes, le vit près d'elle et sourit avant de clore de nouveau ses paupières.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent complètement enlacé, à l'horizontal… Tous les deux bien dans les bras de l'autre.

oOoOoOo

Le soir du bal était enfin là. Lui plus nerveux que jamais, et elle aussi… Malgré tout, tout se passa très bien… Ils ne dansèrent pas. Remus était déjà assez gêné de venir au bal avec la fille qui lui plaisait plus que tout. Il n'oserait jamais danser avec elle devant toute l'école… Surtout que malgré lui, il était très connu. Préfet en chef plus maraudeur… Ca faisait beaucoup pour ce grand timide.

Mais contre toute attente, il avait réussit à tenir une véritable discussion avec elle, il était heureux de se décoincer enfin… Mais le fait qu'elle soit sa cavalière aidait pas mal.

Le moment tant attendu arriva… Il la raccompagnait à son dortoir… Il remercia le ciel que le couloir des dortoirs des filles soit vide…

- Bon et bien… Je te souhaite une bonne nuit… fit-il nerveux.

- Moi aussi… répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle le regardait fixement, elle attendait qu'il ose… Elle n'avait pensé qu'à ce moment pendant toute la soirée…

Il fit un pas vers elle et lui prit timidement la main… Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Je… Hem… Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas… commença-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'éviter de trop sourire. Un Remus tout chou en train de rougir… Et de lui tenir doucement la main, c'était trop craquant… Elle prit son assurance, ne voulant pas louper cette magnifique occasion de l'embrasser enfin…

Elle fit un pas vers lui aussi… En murmurant…

- Alors laisse moi faire…

Puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes… doucement. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser comme ça… Très timidement au début, ils se détachèrent après quelques secondes. Remus la regardait amoureusement… Il était fou d'elle… Ce simple baiser venait de quintupler ses sentiments envers elle…

Elle se sentit fondre sous son regard et elle alla se blottir dans ses bras. Souriante, heureuse. Lui n'en revenait pas. Son sourire bête ne voulait pas s'enlever de ses lèvres et il la serrait tendrement contre lui, caressant son dos par la même occasion…

Il embrassait doucement ses cheveux… Son assurance un peu revenu… 

- Les autres vont arriver… murmura-t-elle toujours bien contre lui, ses bras dans son dos.

- Je vais y aller… répondit-il en se défaisant un peu de ses bras.

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire puis… Hésitant… Il se mordit la lèvre et approcha lentement son visage du sien pour un nouveau baiser, remplit d'amour.

**Fin**

9


	4. Goodbye

* * *

**Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. **

**Romance** : Remus/Drew

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé:** Remus se décide à avouer à sa copine qu'il est un lycanthrope… Et ça se passe pas très bien.

* * *

**Hello à tous ! Voilà un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson _A Modern Myth_ de 30 seconds to mars (facilement trouvable sur Youtube). La suite de I hate myslef for losing you est en cours d'écriture. J'ai beaucoup de mal pour la fin (oui car se sera la fin). **

**J'ai un projet de roman aussi. Je pense que je le publierai au fur et à mesure, sur un site que je vais faire (même si je ferai sûrement plein de modifs au fur et à mesure, je veux avoir votre avis tout au long de mon travail). Comme il ne s'agira pas de fanfiction ça n'aura aucun intérêt d'être sur ce site. (et surtout sur mon site, j'aurai les droits).**

**Merci à tous de lire mes fic! Et bonne lecture pour celle là !**

* * *

**GoodBye**

Ca y est… Il venait de lui avouer. Alors qu'elle rentrait de sa journée cours. C'était dur, mais il avait enfin réussit. Il savait qu'après ça il risquerait de la perdre. Mais il l'aimait déjà trop pour supporter de lui mentir une fois par mois…

"Drew… Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…"

Elle était déjà prête à ressortir après avoir poser ses affaires et fait un rapide baiser à Remus. Elle mourrait de faim, et elle avait fait des courses la veille, sauf que tout était dans sa chambre (à elle). La jeune brune de 18 ans tout frais, sentit le ton important dans la voix de son petit copain. Elle haussa les sourcils, intriguée et fit demi tour pour le rejoindre.

"Ca va Remus? T'as l'air un peu pâle…" Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

Il hocha la tête, pas très sûr de lui "Oui oui… Ca va…" Il la prit tout contre lui, tout tendrement, il voulait l'étreindre et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de lui dire… Il ne savait pas comment elle le prendrait. Il avait peur… Il avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Elle sentait très nettement que quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle répondit à son étreinte en silence, se disant qu'il allait parler de lui-même. Elle le serra néanmoins plus doucement qu'à son habitude, elle voulait le rassurer… Elle déposa quelques baisers sur son visage et le regarda tout proche, une main sur sa joue. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Je voulais te dire que…" il déglutit difficilement. Un mois… Ca faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. La prochaine pleine lune approchait à grand pas, et il avait pas envie de lui mentir, pas encore une fois. C'était pas ça être un couple. Il fallait être sincère. C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit à propos d'un couple. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en formait un vrai, un qu'il pense solide, qu'il espère solide surtout. Bien que ça ne fasse qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, entre eux… c'était indescriptible. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher. Ils avaient ramé un mois complet avant de se mettre ensemble. Il ne voulait pas au début. Bien qu'il aimait Drew depuis Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Question bête…

Mais il en pouvait plus de lire la même chose qu'il ressentait dans les yeux de Drew. Ils se croisaient trop à l'université… Et il arrivait jamais à lui dire non pour qu'ils mangent ensemble, le midi ou le soir. Etant l'un et l'autre dans les résidences du campus, ils se voyaient vraiment plus que nécessaire… On aurait dit que le hasard faisait que les réunir. Ce qui commença à faire travailler les méninges de Remus… Et Sirius et James ne l'aidèrent pas à se résoudre à ne pas sortir avec elle. Au contraire, ils l'encourageaient comme ils pouvaient.

" Mais elle est pas idiote, elle t'aime depuis qu'elle t'a vu, c'est gros comme ton nez au milieu de la figure ! " avait dit Sirius. "Elle te lâchera pas pour ça…"

" On peut pas être sûr…" avait ajouté Remus.

" Profite de ta vie un peu Moony… Tu l'aimes depuis des années, et maintenant tu peux être avec elle. Arrête de réfléchir."

" Il vaut mieux vivre un mois heureux dans sa vie que rien du tout " Lily venait d'arriver.

" Mais qu'elle me prenne pour un monstre…" les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Remus "Je le supporterai pas… Même si j'ai passé un mois parfait avec elle…"

"La vie est trop courte Remus." Avait dit James.

"Et t'es pas obligé de lui dire" ajouta Sirius.

C'était ça… Ces quelques phrases échangeaient pendant des heures à Godric Hollow, qui le décidèrent. Mais maintenant, mis devant le fait accomplit… C'était beaucoup plus dur. Il avait tenu un mois sans lui dire, mais lui mentir lui arrachait le cœur, il ne supporterait pas de lui faire ça une fois de plus.

Grâce à Sirius et James, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de blessure la fois dernière, mais là, ça allait être autre chose. Il allait être seul, impossible de le cacher à Drew. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il le fallait.

Il la prit par la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux. Il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, et il cherchait le courage qui lui manquait…

Drew fronçait les sourcils en le voyant faire… Elle n'aimait pas du tout le voir comme ça… Y'avait vraiment un truc grave là-dessous… Il la quittait ?

" Je voulais te dire que…" _Tu vas la perdre Remus… _Il se donna encore quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre. "Je voulais que tu saches que… Le mois dernier… Je suis pas allé chez Autumn le jeudi soir…" Il releva lentement la tête pour la regarder. "Tu te rappelles?"

Elle hocha la tête, de plus en plus inquiète. _Il en voit une autre_.

"En fait… J'étais pas chez elle parce que… Parce que j'étais… je…" _Merlin que c'est dur_. Il prit une longue inspiration et murmura. "Je t'aime Drew." Première fois qu'il le lui disait, bien qu'ils sachent très bien l'un et l'autre que c'était le cas.

"Je sais…" Elle lui enleva les cheveux de devant les yeux. "Allé dis moi maintenant…" Elle avait un peu moins peur… Le fait qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'aimait de vive voix, l'aida à retrouver confiance en eux.

Il prit une nouvelle respiration et décida de venir au problème d'une autre manière. "Quand j'étais petit… Un soir, j'étais dans mon jardin… J'avais 7 ans… Je jouais alors qu'il faisait encore bon dehors… Autumn n'avait pas pu venir ce soir là… Je jouais et…"

Elle caressa doucement sa joue, pour lui donner de la confiance, pour l'encourager à continuer son récit. "Et…?"

Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de continuer son histoire. Il déposa un doux baiser remplit de son amour sur ses lèvres. "Et… Je me suis fait mordre" Il murmura ça tellement bas qu'elle du tendre l'oreille pour capter la phrase.

"Mordre?" Elle ne comprenait pas trop… Elle savait qu'il y avait des vampires dans le coin, mais il n'avait rien d'un vampire… _Oh Merlin_. Ca y est… Elle venait de comprendre. Elle pensait comprendre. Elle espérait avoir tout faux.

Il hocha simplement la tête lorsqu'il lu lire la compréhension dans ses yeux. _Me laisse pas Drew_…

" Mais non, c'est impossible… On s'est baladé l'autre soir… C'était la pleine lune…" Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Il secoua la tête. "C'était le lendemain, elle n'était plus tout à fait pleine."

_Par Merlin…_ Remus était un loup garou… Elle en avait vu en photo, c'était immonde… Elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler, c'était des monstres.

.oOo.

Allongé dans son lit, il ne préférait pas bouger d'un millimètre… Cette nuit là avait été plus éprouvante que toute les autres auparavant… Sa tristesse mélangée à sa solitude ne firent pas bon ménage avec son côté obscur.

Seul. Il était seul. Elle était partie.

Après lui avoir avoué sa nature, elle lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'en remettre… Mais ça lui faisait trop mal de lire ce qu'elle pensait des loups garous dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir, il savait que c'était la suite logique… Il n'était pas fait pour être heureux…

Le lendemain, il avait reçu un mot de sa part, avec juste trois petits mots. _Je suis désolée_.

.oOo.

Ils se croisaient encore à l'université, ils s'ignoraient comme ils pouvaient. C'était aussi dur pour l'un que pour l'autre. Drew n'arrêtait pas de se remettre en question, de se dire que ce n'était pas grave… Qu'elle réussirait à vivre avec ça sur le cœur. Mais au fond elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir se remettre avec lui. Ca allait être trop dur.

De son côté Remus se demandait à quoi il servait sur cette planète… Il commençait à songer à abandonner les cours. Ca lui servirait à rien de toute façon. Juste à le torturer un peu plus de voir celle qu'il aime tous les jours au détour d'un couloir.

Il arrêta tout au bout d'une semaine. Drew commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir… _Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? _Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle alla jusqu'aux résidences des garçons. Passa, et repassa devant la porte de sa chambre pour entendre s'il est là ou non…

Rien, aucun bruit. _Mince… Où il est ?_

.oOo.

Le lendemain, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et elle se rendit chez James.

"Salut… Je sais que tu t'attendais sûrement pas à me voir mais…"

Il savait pourquoi elle était là. "Remus est parti en France." Il avait un ton assez sec. "Et oui, c'est de ta faute." Il lui en voulait. Remus n'était plus rien à présent. Il ne voulait plus exister sans elle.

Elle prit ses paroles en plein cœur. "Okay…"

Il vit qu'elle était blessée. "Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu l'aurais jamais laisser. Je vois pas en quoi il est différent maintenant que tu le sais."

Très susceptible, elle réagit au quart de tour, agacée. "C'est bon je sais je suis conne." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais c'est quand même dur d'apprendre ce genre de chose alors excuse moi d'avoir voulu prendre du recul pour remettre tout en place dans la petite tête de conne."

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et fit demi tour, très en colère. Mais contre qui au font ? Il avait raison, elle le savait. _T'es qu'une conne…_

.oOo.

Elle cherchait un moyen de le faire revenir… Elle n'avait pas les moyens de partir à l'aventure le retrouver. Le jour avant la pleine lune, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et elle envoya une lettre. En espérant que le hibou de Joshua soit assez fortiche pour le trouver.

Bien évidement, pas de réponse à la lettre… Et la nuit approchait… Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle força la porte de la chambre de Remus pour dormir là cette nuit… Mais elle constata qu'il y avait encore toutes ses affaires. _C'était des conneries? _Elle comprenait plus rien… Elle était paumée. Elle resta néanmoins là cette nuit. L'odeur de Remus était partout dans les draps et le coussin… _Il n'est jamais parti_.

.oOo.

A l'aube, Sirius et James le ramenèrent à sa chambre. Ils faillirent trébucher en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils se mirent à sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Drew. _Elle en aura mis du temps…_

Elle se réveilla en entendant le bruit. "Remus?" Elle était un peu dans les vappes.

"Oui, il est là, mais il est fatigué…" murmura James. "Tu devrais lui laisser le lit."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Remus dans les bras de Sirius. Inconscient. "T'en fais pas, il dort."

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne lâcha pas des yeux son corps, avec ses vêtements déchirés à quelques endroits. "Il s'est fait mal ?" Elle s'inquiétait vraiment.

Sirius roula des yeux, en mettant Remus dans son lit. "Non tu vois bien qu'il pète la forme… Bien sûr qu'il s'est fait mal!"

"Ta gueule Sirius. Elle est là, tu vas pas la faire partir."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je reste…" Elle s'assit au bord du lit et prit doucement la main de Remus. Les yeux légèrement brillant de le voir comme ça.

Sirius allait pour ajouter quelque chose de cinglant mais James l'en empêcha, il savait qu'elle voulait le revoir, qu'elle voulait être de nouveau avec lui. Il avait intercepté la lettre. _Elle a comprit._

.oOo.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne chercha pas à bouger… Il ne savait pas encore s'il s'était fait plus mal que d'habitude la veille… Il était vite tombé inconscient… Comme souvent après la transformation. Il allait pour tourner la tête vers sa table de nuit pour voir l'heure, et c'est là qu'il la vit.

_C'est elle?_

Ses cheveux recouvraient presque tout son visage, mais il reconnut ses vêtements… et ses mains.

_C'est elle._

Il grimaça en se déplaçant pour se mettre de côté, et se préoccupa plus de l'heure tout à coup. Il leva sa main jusqu'à son visage et lui écarta les mèches de son visage. Elle le senti et se réveilla avec un petit sursaut.

"Désolé…" Il avait un sourire contrit aux lèvres. "Tu peux dormir encore si tu veux."

Comment faisait-il pour être si gentil avec elle ? Elle se le demandait sérieusement. _Après ce que j'ai fait. _Elle secoua la tête, se frottant un peu les yeux. "Non ça va… Merci…" Elle lui rendit le même sourire.

Ils restèrent à se regarder comme ça, et ils discutèrent longtemps en silence. Leurs sentiments, leurs regards valaient tous les mots de la planète.

Elle ne put retenir un. "Je t'aime… Je suis désolée d'être partie."

Il secoua la tête. "N'en parlons plus… T'es là, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Elle acquiesça, et s'approcha pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "Pourquoi James m'a dit que t'étais parti en France ?"

Remus fut surprit de sa question. "Il t'a dit ça?" Il fit non de la tête. "Je sais pas…" Il bâilla assez fort ensuite.

Elle alla caresser doucement sa joue. "Dors…" Il hocha la tête, et reparti dans les bras de Morphée, beaucoup plus sereinement…_ Je ne suis pas un monstre… Elle est là._

_

* * *

_

**FIN**


	5. I want you to want me

**I want you to want me**

**

* * *

**

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Romance : Remus/Drew

Auteur : Amandiine

* * *

**Un petit OS que j'ai oublié de publier :) **

**Encore un peu de pub pour mon site au passage ! http(:)(//)amandrew(.)free(.)fr !**

**

* * *

**

**I want you to want me**

Assise au comptoir du Moonlight… Elle lorgnait dangereusement sur le barman. Grand, blond, élancé, bien foutu… Il avait tout pour plaire… Ses cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux ne donnait qu'une seule envie… Les lui enlever en passant sa main à l'intérieur et peut-être découvrir leur douceur. Oui, ils étaient doux, ça se voyait à l'œil nu.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle avait terminé son verre. Il avait l'air nerveux, pas à l'aise. "Je te sers un autre verre ?"

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant… Puis elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant. Elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur lui… Elle voulait discuter, elle voulait le connaître. Il venait tout juste de remarquer qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, et ça avait un effet assez visible sur lui… Ses joues s'empourprèrent quasi-instantanément.

Elle lui plaisait… Oh oui… Trop même… Du coup il perdait tous ses moyens. Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "Allez lance toi…" Elle avait peur de paraître trop entreprenante comme fille. Elle avait bien compris que c'était un grand timide, et elle adorait qu'il soit si adorable…

Il perçut son regard et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il entame la conversation… Sinon elle partirait et il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir osé…

Lentement… Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle derrière le comptoir. "Je te sers autre chose ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle fit non de la tête avec un joli sourire amusé. "Quand j'aurai fini celui là peut-être!".

Il n'était vraiment pas doué… Il n'avait même pas chercher à voir si elle avait fini son verre ou pas. Cette fille lui faisait perdre la tête. Il l'avait servit y'a même pas cinq minutes.

_Allé Remus… Un peu de courage… Elle va vraiment te prendre pour un nul…_

Mais c'est elle qui engagea de nouveau la conversation. "Il n'y a pas grand monde ce soir, non ?"

Il regarda autour de lui, c'était pas faux. "Faut dire qu'un jour en pleine semaine c'est pas très propice aux sorties" Il commençait à se détendre. La voix de cette fille l'apaisait, et son regard confiant aussi.

"J'ai un job spécial, j'ai des jours de repos un peu n'importe quand." Elle souriait toujours de ce magnifique sourire. Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder… De la contempler. Cette fille l'envoûtait carrément.

"Ah oui ?" il souriait, plus décontracté à présent. "Tu fais quoi comme métier ?" Il s'appuya sur les coudes pour être plus en phase dans la conversation. Il ne voulait pas louper un seul sujet… Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait… Alors il se disait que discuter était déjà un bon point.

"Je suis mannequin !" claironna-t-elle fièrement.

"Mannequin ?" Il haussa les sourcils. "Wow…" Il la regarda un peu plus profondément… _Allé Remus… Vas-y_… "Ca m'étonne pas tellement en fait… Tu es vraiment…" ses joues commençaient à s'empourprer, "Vraiment très jolie… Même plus que ça…" il se mordit la lèvre, il était tout gêné de lui dire ça…

Elle le trouva absolument adorable… Elle fondit comme neige au soleil, et approcha lentement sa main de la sienne, pour y faire glisser son index doucement dessus… Puis reprit avec entrain la conversation !

**oOo**

**  
**

Un peu plus loin, ce grand brun particulièrement sexy venait d'entrer dans le Moonlight. Il avait un rencard ce soir… Encore un soir avec son prof sexy… Il vit Drew, une excellente amie à lui… Il sourit de manière amusée lorsqu'il la vit en train de papoter avec le barman sexy.

Il s'installa pas trop loin d'eux, et Jeff un autre barman vint le servir. Il regardait Drew du coin de l'œil, il était en train de se demander à quoi elle jouait…

Alors que Remus alla servir un client un peu plus loin il s'approcha d'elle. "Salut toi !"

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, elle était de très bonne humeur "Hellow you!".

Son sourire le fit sourire, il allait pour ajouter quelque chose car ça faisait quand même quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais une fille blonde s'approcha de Drew et lui dit sur un ton de reproche : "T'as pas remarqué son alliance ou quoi ?? Il est marié !! Arrête de flirter avec lui!" Elle avait l'air outrée.

Drew, regarda la fille avec deux yeux ronds, puis Joshua, elle lui dit en murmurant "Elle veut quoi elle ?" C'était net qu'elle ne s'occupait pas du tout de ses oignons…

Joshua souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ça le faisait vraiment bien rire. L'autre fille n'en démordait pas. "T'es peut-être le genre de fille qui se fiche de ce petit détail mais…"

Drew la coupa. "C'est mon mari okay ?" elle avait l'air vraiment agacé que cette fille s'incruste comme ça.

La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre "Qu-Quoi ?" Elle était complètement sur le cul. "Mais pourquoi vous…" Elle comprenait plus rien la pauvre…

Remus revint vers eux et fit un bref sourire à Joshua… Il ne le portait pas trop dans son cœur ces derniers temps. Il vit la tête de Drew et de l'autre fille, il captait rien lui aussi. "Y'a un problème?"

Drew brandit sa bague sous le nez de la fille, et dit à Remus sans le regarder "Dis lui qu'on est marié."

Il leva un sourcil, comprenant strictement rien et acquiesça "Oui… Depuis deux mois maintenant…"

"Okay…" la fille arrêta de se ridiculiser et fila plus loin…

Joshua se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. "Et moi j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu étais en train de draguer ton mari ?"

Drew se décontracta, amusé à la question de Joshua. "A la base c'était lui qui devait me draguer… Mais tu le connais…" Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Remus qui avait les joues roses.

Il faisait la moue. "C'était son idée… Elle voulait que je la drague…" puis il s'adressa directement à sa femme. "Je suis pas doué pour ça… Je te l'avais dit."

**Flash Back**

**  
**

En train de regarder la piste de danse, assise au comptoir du Moonlight, elle était dans ses pensées… Son verre à la main, elle tournait le dos au comptoir. Un type… Grand blond… Mince… Musclé… Etait en train de danser sur la piste… Il avait l'air complètement à fond dans la chanson. Il dansait vraiment bien… Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux, tout en sirotant son verre.

Ca faisait maintenant près de vingt minutes qu'elle le matait ouvertement, et il l'avait remarqué… Elle lui avait aussi tapé dans l'œil. Lorsqu'une musique plus lente commença, il sortit de la piste, c'était plus son créneau, ce soir il voulait se défouler, et les slows, c'était pas ça qui allait l'arranger…

Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'installa sur le siège à côté. Il lui souriait en coin… Il avait visiblement pas du tout l'air de venir pour faire simplement la causette… Elle aimait les types sûrs d'eux comme ça (d'ailleurs c'était ceux là qui l'avaient fait souffrir). Il commanda un verre de jus de fruit. Ce qui la surpris pas mal. Elle trouvait que ça cassait un peu le mythe, mais bon… Le regard qu'il lui lança ensuite en se mettant dans le même sens qu'elle, face à la piste, lui fit ôter toute sa surprise. Elle essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il l'impressionnait pas mal…

"Qu'est ce qu'une si jolie fille fait-elle seule dans ce genre de lieu ?"

Elle lui jeta un énième coup d'œil et lui offrit un sourire. "Elle fait passer le temps…"

"En buvant de l'alcool?"

Elle avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas son truc à lui. "Ouais… Ca fait du bien de pouvoir dire et faire des choses qu'on ose pas en temps normal".

Il acquiesça, c'était pas faux, mais il n'appréciait quand même pas l'alcool… Il avait peur qu'une autre partie de lui ressurgisse pendant ces moments d'"inconscience" et il ne voulait surtout pas être cette autre personne… "Hmmm…" Il la regardait… Nan, il la dévorait du regard… Les yeux bleus de cette fille l'hypnotisaient… "Pas besoin d'alcool parfois pour se sentir dans un état second." Et son regard voulait tout dire…

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. "Ow…" Il l'intimidait, et elle aimait ça… Elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune brune. Elle n'attendait que ça… Juste un contact et…

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Ce fort gémissement la réveilla presque en sursaut… Elle ouvra tout de suite les yeux et se tourna dans le lit pour apercevoir Remus qui s'étirait dans leur lit.

Elle fit une moue alors qu'il tourna les yeux vers elle. "T'es réveillée ?" Il était tout endormi… Elle hocha juste la tête et accentua sa moue. Elle voulait savoir comment son rêve allait se terminer !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre tout tendrement contre lui. "Excuse moi mon amour…" Il lui embrassa doucement la joue en la tenant bien contre son torse.

Elle fondit bien sûr…. Comme neige au soleil… Il était trop chou, adorable, parfait… Juste parfait. "J'étais en train de faire un super rêve!" Elle garda quand même sa moue, bien confortablement contre son homme.

"Je suis désolé…" il fit aussi une moue et l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux. "Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner…" Il s'interrompit de manière suggestive.

Elle hocha la tête, et dit d'une petite voix boudeuse… Une vraie petite fille… "Oui… Y'a un truc… Que tu peux faire…"

Il tendit l'oreille, "Oui ?"

"Ce soir… On va au Moonlight… Et tu me dragues." Elle n'arriva pas à retenir un sourire amusé après sa phrase.

La réaction de Remus ne se fit pas attendre. "Quoiiii ???"

Elle hocha la tête, amusée par sa tête, elle resta néanmoins bien contre lui… bien blottie "Oui… T'étais en train de me draguer dans mon rêve… Et tu m'as réveillée juste avant le moment propice… Alors faut que tu te rachètes!"

"Ow…" Il fronça le nez… "Tu veux vraiment que je te drague ?" Il fit une moue à présent. "Je sais pas faire ça…"

Elle déposa un baiser tout doux sur son torse. "Si tu peux y arriver… J'en suis sûre… Tu sais que c'est dans la poche déjà." Elle était très amusée, souriante.

"Mais…" Il fit son boudeur à son tour. "Je vais être tout rouge, Drew…"

"Je sais…" elle fit un sourire malicieux. Elle adorait ça qu'il soit tout gêné. Elle savait très bien que le Remus de son rêve n'avait rien à voir avec son vrai Remus à elle… Mais elle avait envie de se faire draguer… Alors peu importe de quelle manière, elle voulait que Remus flirte…

Il laissa un long moment en silence… Il réfléchissait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire plaisir… Et puis au fond… Il voulait pas se l'avouer mais… Il allait sûrement s'amuser "Bon d'accord…" Il lui fit un petit sourire timide chou que seul lui sait faire.

Drew sourit largement en entendant sa réponse et en voyant son sourire adorable… Elle alla tout de suite l'embrasser à pleine bouche…

_Vivement ce soir…_

**

* * *

**


End file.
